


Surprises

by InkSilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Set in The Sorcerer's Stone, Short, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver
Summary: Shortly after arriving at Hogwarts, Harry is approached by a blonde boy who offers him friendship while insulting his newfound friend, Ron. He turns the boy, Draco Malfoy, down. Little does he know that the boy is not yet done with him - he is in for quite a surprise.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The first section is pulled directly from the “Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone” movie (because I couldn’t find where I left my copy of the book), word for word, with a description of what happened. 
> 
> The characters and world are not my own, they belong to JK Rowling - I just rearranged things a bit.

The white-blonde boy Harry remembered meeting briefly in Diagon Alley stepped forward after Professor McGonagall’s departure. 

“It’s true then, what they’re saying on the train,“ said the boy. “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” He indicated his two closest neighbors with a nod at each as he added, “This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

Ron snorted beside Harry.

“Think my name’s funny, do you?” He looked Ron up and down, and sneered, “No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a  _Weasley_.” Malfoy returned his attention to Harry, “You’ll soon find that  _some_  wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

Draco extended his right hand, meeting Harry’s eyes confidently.

Harry glanced down at the proffered hand, then up at his face defiantly and declared, “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”

—

Draco watched and waited, biding his time. It was a few days until he finally found a time when Potter wasn’t accompanied by the Weasley boy, and took his chance.

He grabbed Potter by the arm and dragged him into a nearby empty classroom, glad that the day’s classes were done.

Harry stumbled backward, throwing his arms out wildly to catch his balance when Malfoy let him go. He’d been caught off-guard, having not expected someone to try and jump him here at Hogwarts - not with Dudders back in the muggle world. Harry readied himself for a fight, wand forgotten.

Draco threw his arms up in front of his face and yelped, “Wait! Wait, please, just hear me out!”

Potter paused with his fists raised defensively, narrowing his eyes at the blonde boy before him. His brow furrowed.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Potter demanded, doing his best imitation of Dudley’s stubborn self-confidence. “Spit it out, or I’m leaving.”

“I –” Draco began. He took a breath and started again, “I wanted to apologize.”

Potter was so startled at the admission, he took a step backwards, bumping into a desk with a clatter.

“I was out of line,” Draco continued. His normally pale cheeks were a bright pink, “I didn’t think– No, that’s not right. My family, no, my Father–” he shook his head, unsure how to continue. 

Harry was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say. He folded his arms, arched a brow, and waited to hear whatever Malfoy was trying to say.

Draco took a deep breath. “I’ve only heard about the Weasleys from my family, and they…Well, they have a certain opinion about how wizards and witches are supposed to conduct themselves. Especially pure-blood families, but the Weasleys don’t act like most pure-blood families do. So my family always taught me to look down on them and others like them,” Draco explained. He felt like his words were jumbling themselves up on his tongue, twisting this way and that as he tried to express his thoughts. 

It was new to him, having to explain his thoughts and feelings. Usually he could pull on his Malfoy mask and pretend to know everything while looking down his nose at the poor soul who clearly had just misunderstood his intent. But that wouldn’t work with Potter, not with this. He had to fix things, he had to make it right. When Potter had rejected his horribly fumbled offer of friendship, he had been surprised at how deeply it hurt him.

He continued, “I’ve been thinking about it and…that’s kind of narrow-minded. And I’m sorry. If Weasley is your friend, then he must have good qualities worthy of friendship. I shouldn’t have acted how I did. I…”

“…Yes?” Harry prodded, curious.

Draco finished in a rush, “I was so excited to meet you and I just really wanted to be your friend, and instead I made a fool out of myself.” He closed his eyes for a moment, steadying himself, then added, “I’d like to start over, Potter. Please.”

Draco looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. He realized he was fighting tears at the thought of another rejection from this beautiful boy. 

This would be his one chance to set things right. Everything, his whole future at Hogwarts, depended on how this breathtaking boy with messy hair and startlingly green eyes standing before him decided to respond. 

Several moments passed and Draco’s tension mounted. Potter appeared to be thinking hard. Draco didn’t know what he’d do if his apology was thrown back in his face. He just wanted a chance, a real chance to become Potter’s friend, and this would be the deciding moment. 

Potter’s expression seemed to clear. As Potter opened his mouth to speak, Draco braced himself for rejection as though expecting a physical blow.

“It’s Harry,” Potter said with a grin. He held out his hand, “Harry Potter. I’m new to this world, and I could use all the friends I can get.”

Relief threatened to overwhelm Draco. Shaking slightly, he took the boy’s warm, callused hand. He looked down at it in surprise. He had never felt a hand so rough - he would have to find out how it had gotten this way. 

Ever since meeting Harry at Madam Malkin’s he had been intrigued by this strange boy who didn’t seem to fit his muggle appearance. Now he just might get to learn why.

He grinned, and silver eyes met green, “I’m Draco. Welcome to the wizarding world, Harry, you’re in for a lot of surprises.”

Harry bit his lip, and stared in wonder at the silver-haired boy still holding his hand. It was oddly comfortable and he didn’t really want to pull away. He wondered if he’d made the right decision to accept Mal-  _Draco_ ’s apology and start over. Draco’s words had surprised him, and he looked forward to finding out what other surprises lay in store for him with this strangely formal boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.


End file.
